Along with the rapid increase of the use of texts and multimedia contents on the Internet and other data networks and systems, an end user has become increasingly reliant on keyword-based search tools to find required information. In order to obtain a better and more accurate search result, one existing method provides related keywords to to be selected to conduct further searches.
In existing technologies, a process of selecting related keywords includes: click a selection button of related keywords to open a selection window of the related keywords; select related keywords in the window; close the window; and present all selected related keywords in an input box. For example, one display interface of related keywords according to existing technologies is shown in FIG. 1. Based on this interface, a selection process by a user is as follows. Open a search window of job categories upon clicking a selection button besides “job categories”. The user checks relevant categories after selecting “computer network technology generally”, and clicks a “confirm” button upon selection to obtain a presentation of the corresponding “job categories” as shown in FIG. 2.
As the demands for information rapidly increase, searching has become one of the most frequently used applications in information technology. However, the users experience some deficiencies of the above method of selecting related keywords in these frequently used information search applications. A selection window usually blocks out the related content of a current page, leading to a poor user experience. When multiple related keywords are selected, the user cannot see the result corresponding to multiple selections before completing the selections in a selection window, making the operations non-intuitive.
Therefore, a current technical problem that requires a solution is how to process related keywords in order to satisfy the ever-increasing operating and browsing requirements of users.